Today's adolescents are living in violent times. The impending war with Iraq, the events of September 11, 2001, and the nations high terror alert prey upon adolescents' coping. The three leading causes of death among adolescents: injuries, homicide, and suicide, all have one thing in common, anger. Unattended anger often leads to violence, a pervasive problem among our nation's teens. An escalation in violence such as that seen in the tragedies at Columbine, Jonesboro, and other rural communities has made instituting coping strategies among this population essential. This project, Teaching Kids to Cope with Anger (TKC-A) is a school based behavioral intervention that addresses anger as a potential signal that may lead to problem behaviors in youth, especially those who live in rural areas for whom access to support is limited. One in six rural families live in poverty; high unemployment, bioterrorism, and other economic pressures put stress on teens, leading to increased risk for anxiety, depression, alcohol and substance use, delinquency, school failure, poor relations with peers, and loss of self esteem. It is no surprise; therefore, that youth who reside in rural areas are susceptible to anger management difficulties, which are compounded by a lack of access to mental health services that are typical of their communities. The goal of this study is to provide an intervention targeting anger as a factor that contributes to high-risk behavior for youth living in rural areas. TKC-A consists of eight one-hour interactive sessions that are led by a trained group leader. Coping skills are taught and practiced through role-playing, group projects, discussions, brainstorming, and handouts. The TKC-A targets freshman, sophomore, and junior level students who attend rural high schools in Southwestern Pennsylvania. Specific aims are to (1) describe anger experience, anger expression and its potential correlates (depressive symptoms, coping strategies, perceived social support, drug use, self-esteem, optimism, anxiety, life events, disciplinary actions, and demographic characteristics; (2) examine the relationship between anger and its potential correlates; and (3) evaluate the effect of the intervention. The intervention reduces a health disparity by providing a service for rural youth.